soliafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Scratch
Lucky Scratch is a feature which changed to replace the Monthly Donation Items in June 2014. Over the summer of 2014 changes were made from the previous setup of the feature. How it works. With the change, the feature was also tied to the Custom Shop. For this, the Custom Shop got its own update that allows any item pulled from Lucky Scratch to receive unlimited customization for free. When you visit the Custom Shop, click the button which says "Check Inventory" to search your inventory for scratch items. You can then select any of those items to customize to any of the 250+ colors. Many items can have pieces added or removed through opting in or out of particular zones, allowing you to take almost any item and change it to your exact liking. Scratch changes happen on the 7th and 21st of each month. Two cards run at once, so each card gets 30 days availability; a card which starts on the 7th will be available until the 7th in the following month and the card which starts on the 21st will be available until the 21st of the following month. A new rarity system was introduced; instead of items having random rarities having to be set up each month the items now have equal rarities based on a bracket system: *Purple Circle - > Most Common *Green Diamond *Red heart *Blue Star - > Very Rare *Gold Crown - > Most Rare, but Repeatable These rarities are also used for other features on site such as Avatar Faceoff. The Gold Crown items are different then other items on the scratch. While most items are exclusive to the card they run on, the Gold Crown items are extremely rare; however they can appear again making them non-exclusive and not a focus of obtaining. Item List To view the items currently available, take a look at the active cards on the Scratch Cards page. Check out the Scratch Items page to view a comprehensive list of items released through Lucky Scratch. Normal Scratch The Normal Scratch costs 1 scratch ticket to play, and contains a possible 30 items. When you scratch you'll get the item you won, as well as a Rare Scratch Ticket. Make sure to check the contents of the card you're currently playing before scratching to make sure it contains items you'd like to try to win. Lucky Scratch Lucky Scratch costs 3 scratch tickets to play and contains only Diamond, Heart, Star, and Crown items. This card usually has between 15-20 possible items. Since Lucky Scratch takes 3 tickets to play, one play will also return 3 Rare Scratch Tickets. Rare Tickets and Rare Scratch Every time a card is scratched, you'll receive an item which you win by scratching a space on the card as well as a "Rare Ticket." This ticket will expire in 30 days. If you collect 15 Rare tickets you can use them to play the Rare Scratch. The Rare scratch card contains only Hearts, Stars, and Crowns. Rare Tickets can also be used to buy thank you items from the Thank You Shop at varying prices. Category:Games Category:Donation Item: Scratch